


Never bet with a demon

by Zamara



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lots of Sex Toys, Maze is a bitch, Public Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: luciferprompts, but Chloe is stronger, set somewhere in s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamara/pseuds/Zamara
Summary: A salacious bet with Maze leads Chloe into a sex store. When Lucifer arrives there, too, things quickly turn naughty.Based on @luciferprompts: Chloe buys a new sex toy for herself in a sex shop and she meets Lucifer there. He is eager to help and to learn more about her ... preferences.





	Never bet with a demon

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for me here. English is not my native language. Not betaread, so all mistakes are on me.  
> Enjoy!

The name of the sex store was “Adam & Eve”. A rather subtle name compared to the most other stores of that kind. Chloe stood on the sideway, eyeing it hesitantly. But it looked rather decent. Nothing too offensive was visible in the small store window, featuring only a black lingerie on a white torso dummy, a couple of modest erotic DVD’s, some tubes with different kind of lubrication and a small display with condoms.

It was all Maze’s fault. Maze and her silly bet. She had claimed that Chloe was too prude to ever go to a sex store. Chloe had objected of course, saying that she had been more than once in an erotic shop before, but Maze hadn’t believed her, wagering a week of doing chores that she wouldn’t have the guts to buy even a single sex toy for herself. Condoms or lube not counting. And so, she was here, standing in front of the store Maze had recommended in a surprising fit of helpfulness.

She took a deep breath and exhaled with a small sigh. She could do this! She had not lied when she said that she had been in an erotic store before. It was just a long time ago, more than ten years. It had been in the beginning of her relationship with Dan, when everything was so fresh and exciting, and they had tried to ‘spice up’ their sex live. Nothing too extraordinary, a dildo here, a cock ring there, and although it had been fun using it at first, it had never been their real “thing” and soon they had stopped using the toys at all. Now she couldn’t even tell if they were still at her apartment or if Dan had taken them when he moved out.

Sighing once more Chloe pushed the door open and entered the store. The interior was as noble as the shop window. On the right side there was a glass sales counter with condoms and lube in its display and a cash register on top. Next to it were several rows of wooden shelves, all neatly inscribed. Right at the front was the area for sexy lingerie, followed by dildos and vibrators, anal toys, magazines and movies, BDSM, fetish and last but not least the section with toys for men. Everything was tidy and clean. The lighting was pleasantly soft and bright, underlining the exclusive atmosphere. This store wasn’t at all like the other sex shops she knew with their shady and somewhat dirty ambience.

“Hello, my name’s Adam. How can I help you?” A warm voice came from behind Chloe, where a salesman – presumably the owner going by the name – had appeared behind the counter. He was about 6 feet tall, with a strong, sturdy body. His black hair was styled like a hedgehog, short on the back and the sides, but longer and spiky on the front. His face was visibly made up, featuring a bronze concealer, carefully plucked and drawn eyebrows and a heavy eyeliner around his green eyes. Briefly Chloe wondered where he had come from. But taking a closer look she could spot a small door in the corner, which probably lead to some sort of back room.

“Uhm, thanks, but I’m fine. I just want to… look around,” Chloe said, hoping the sudden blush she felt was not too visible.

Adam gave her a reassuring smile.

“Of course. Let me know if you need some help.”

Nodding Chloe turned to the shelve beside her. There were several clothes rails with all kind of lingerie, sorted by size, hanging on wooden coat hangers. Carefully she took a red silk corset and traced the finely crafted lace. She was sure Lucifer would be drooling all over her if he saw her with this particular piece. At least it would stop his ongoing whining about her alleged lack of appropriate underwear. Not that she really intended to wear something like this for Lucifer, they had not that kind of relationship after all, but the thought made her smile for a moment. But when she saw the small price tag, she swallowed hard. 750 Dollar for a single corset! Maybe she should search for something smaller, something that didn’t cost a fortune!

After putting the corset back on the rail, she went to the next row, her eyes skimming along the variety of dildos and vibrators on display. There were toys in all colors, sizes, shapes and materials, with prices ranging from modest 20$ up to impressive 200$. Who'd have thought there were so many different dildos! She took a pink silicone dildo in her hand, brushing over the soft surface. With about 35$ it was, after all, affordable, but not too cheap at the same time. This would surely be sufficient to win her bet with Maze. Turning around she was almost on her way back to the checkout, when she heard the door open and another customer entering the store.

“Hello, Adam! My favorite seller for everything stimulating and exciting!” a male voice with an all too known British accent called.

Chloe froze on the spot. Lucifer! She would recognize his voice everywhere and every time. And as if to confirm, she heard Adam answer.

“Lucifer. Charming as usual. Glad you could come. Your order has arrived just this morning.”

There was the sound of several short kisses, as Adam greeted Lucifer exuberantly.

Carefully, Chloe peeked around the corner. Lucifer leaned casually against the counter. He was wearing black pants with a dark purple shirt, but no jacket and no vest. It gave him a rather relaxed and open look, a look Chloe hadn’t seen on him for quite some time.

Slowly she stepped back, taking care not to hit one of the shelves. Looking around she frantically searched for a way to leave unnoticed. But the only way out was the door next to the counter. Damn. Of course, Lucifer had to be a customer here, he was probably one of the biggest patrons, considering his playboy lifestyle. But why in god’s name did he have to come the only time she was here?

“Maze told me so. She was very satisfied with your last delivery, especially the new bondage kit with the breathable ball gag and nipple clamps,” Lucifer said cheerful.

“Oh, that’s wonderful to hear. It’s really a piece of art. But let’s have a look at your order. Shall we?”

Still standing in her hiding place Chloe frowned. Maze! That’s why she had recommended this store. She had known that Lucifer would come here today and set her up on purpose. Oh, she’d pay for that! But she still had a chance to come out unseen. She just had to wait until Lucifer had checked his order and left the shop. After all, how long could it take to inspect one single order?

Risking another glance around the corner made her pale, though. Adam had placed two gigantic boxes on the counter. Opening the first box he began to list the content, putting each item on the counter.

“Here we have thirty-six tubes of lube. Twelve with raspberry flavor, twelve with mango flavor and twelve with your favorite cupcake flavor. Two hundred condoms with mixed flavors. Six bottles with lick-able cherry massage oil. And thirty candy cock rings. That should hopefully do you good for the next quarter.”

Chloe suppressed a gasp. She knew that Lucifer had plenty of sexual affairs, the stewardess case had proven that more than impressively. But this, this was almost insane. That amount would last twice her lifetime, considering her poor sex live after her divorce from Dan.

Meanwhile Adam had opened the second box and continued.

“Here we have the rechargeable strapless strap-on dildo vibrator. A little bit tricky to use, so I’ve been told, but a quell of satisfaction for both partners if done properly. There’s the brand-new app-controlled rotating silicone prostate massager with the matching love egg vibrator. Both can be controlled within the same app for double fun. And finally, the custom-made specialties! Extra heavy, double reinforced cuffs and chains. I have no idea how you broke your last pair, but I hope these will last a little longer. A handcrafted titanium butt plug. Surely a masterpiece of its kind. A sterling silver vibrator engraved with your initials. And last but not least a hand-made leather flogger with finest Italian leather trails along with the matching leather riding crop.”

“This all looks very promising. You have once again outdone yourself,” Lucifer said with audible glee, clapping his hand together like an excited child. “I can’t wait to try out everything!”

“I hope it will live up to your expectations. You know my slogan: Your satisfaction is my pleasure.”

“Is it? And what other pleasure can I bring you, darling? What do you desire now?” Lucifer’s voice had turned darker, vibrating with an almost unconcealed lust. His seductive tone did not miss its effect on Adam.

“You know what I want”, he said, breathing heavy and shivering in anticipation.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “True, my dear. Then let’s not waste any more time.”

There was the sound of heavy kissing, followed by a rustle of clothing, a sucking noise and several deep moans from Adam. Chloe didn’t believe her ears. Were they really doing what she thought they were doing? Only one way to be sure. Once again, she peeked around the corner of the shelve. Adam was standing behind the counter, his eyes closed and his head in the back of his neck. But no sign of Lucifer. Just as Chloe was wondering where he had vanished, she saw his dark hair rising just a little bit over the edge of the counter, moving up and down in a very distinctive way.

Chloe slammed her hand over her mouth to suppress a shocked gasp, crashing nearly in the shelve behind her as she backpedaled. A sudden heat rushed through her body, making her face flush. In the meantime, the sucking and moaning became faster and louder, until it all of a sudden stopped. But the silence only lasted a short time. Next there was again a rustling sound, then the metallic chink of a belt and the sound of a zipper opening. Finally, the moaning started again, accompanied by rhythmic thrusting slaps.

Chloe had no doubt what Lucifer and Adam were doing right now. Nonetheless she felt a strange curiosity that drew her almost compulsively to the corner. What she saw sent another wave of arousal through her body. Of course, it was no secret that Lucifer was bisexual, but knowing the fact and seeing it with her own eyes were two different things.

Lucifer was standing close behind Adam, with his pants down and his shirt open. His hands rested on Adam’s shoulders, who was bending forward on the counter. He moved his hip smoothly back and forth, pushing the smaller man against the counter with every thrust.

“Holy fuck, that feels so fucking good!” Adam moaned. Lucifer grinned lasciviously, giving him a quick slap on his ass while holding the steady pace.

Chloe knew she had to step back if she didn't want to run the risk of being discovered. But it was as if her body was disconnected from her mind, leaving her no choice but to stand and watch with growing excitement. She had never been a fan of watching porn, with all the exaggerated positions, the fake ecstasy and the hyperbole orgasms. But this, this was real, and oh boy, Lucifer was looking hot as hell.

Lucifer had picked up speed, taking one hand from Adam’s shoulder and reaching around the other man down between his legs. Adam made a mixture between a moan and a hiss.

“Ahhh… I’m… uhhhh… yes… almost... there…”

Lucifer licked his lips, never stopping with his pounding. Just as Adam was falling over the edge, screaming his name, he looked up and gave Chloe a long knowing smirk. Busted, Chloe stumbled back and hid her face in embarrassment. Did he know that she was there all the time? If so, how could he still have sex with the shop owner, knowing that she was watching? But then, this was Lucifer. Lucifer, who had no problem whatsoever stripping in front of strangers. Who used every opportunity to flirt, and who probably had public sex more often than she had sex at all in her life. Still, she was so screwed. How could she ever look him in the face again, even if he was the one who should be ashamed for his blatant lack of decency?

Caught up in her spinning thoughts Chloe didn’t notice as Lucifer reached his own climax, thrusting even harder and moaning with bliss as he came undone. While she was desperately trying to calm down, he dressed up and gave Adam a light peck on the cheek.

“My dear, like always it was a pure pleasure doing business with you. Just wrap up my stuff and send it to Lux as usual when you’re ready. There’s someone here who needs my help, but I’ll be right back then.”

It took him only a few long strides to walk over to the shelve where Chloe was still hiding.

“Hello Detective. Did you enjoy the show?” he purred with a teasing grin on his face.

Chloe’s head shot up, her eyes still wide and her cheek still holding that shameful blush. He looked a bit disheveled, with his shirt not fully buttoned and his hair ruffled up. His whole body radiated a tremendous wave of sexual energy, like a post-orgasmic afterglow. Chloe swallowed and averted her gaze quickly. Looking down she realized that she was still holding the pink dildo, putting it back on the rack hastily.

“Lucifer! I can’t believe that you just… What if someone had come into the store while you were… uhm… busy…?” she stuttered.

“Oh, Detective. I don’t think that anyone coming into a sex store would mind a little live action, especially with _me_ as the main actor! Besides, I have no problem showing myself in front of an audience.”

“Obviously. For how long did you know that I was… uhhh… standing there?”

“Why, all the time of course. Clearly boosted the fun. Although, I wasn’t sure if you would watch the full performance. You seemed a little bit stressed while I was giving Adam a taste of my extraordinary tongue skills.”

He poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue. Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Let’s not talk about this anymore. I have to go. Trixie’s waiting at home.”

She turned around, heading for the exit, but Lucifer blocked her way.

“But Detective! You haven’t bought anything yet. You will lose your bet with Maze.”

Chloe shot him a glare. Of course, he knew about the bet. Once she was home, she would have a very serious talk with Maze about privacy. On the other hand, it could hardly get any more awkward than it already was. There was no point in losing the bet and giving Maze the satisfaction of an easy win after all that happened. Sighing she grabbed the pink dildo again. Lucifer made a tutting noise and cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh come on, Detective. That’s hardly your style. Let me help you find something more… fitting.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes, giving him a scrutinizing look. But he actually looked like he was genuinely trying to help her. She held her hands up, surrendering to her inevitable fate.

“Okay. But one innuendo, one single inappropriate line, and I’m outta here.”

Lucifer grinned impish and stepped closer. “Deal. So tell me, what do you desire?”

“What? Seriously, Lucifer, your mojo-thing? How’s this gonna help? You know it doesn’t work on me.”

“No, no, no! I’m just asking,” Lucifer objected. “How can I help you if I don’t know what you like and what not? I need to know your… preferences.”

He made a vague gesture across the room. Chloe pondered his question for a moment. She still had the gut feeling that this was a bad idea, but she was willing to give it a try.

“I… I’m not sure what I like. It’s not that I have a lot of practice with this… stuff.”

Though, her lack of experience didn’t seem to bother Lucifer, and she was grateful that he didn’t come up with some mocking comment like usual.

“Well, but you do masturbate, don’t you? So, you know the basics.”

It was a statement, not a question, which luckily saved her the embarrassment of answering. But the awkward feeling remained.

“Maybe we should better end this. It’s just a stupid bet, no big deal.”

She stepped back, not daring to look him in the eyes, but found her way blocked again by Lucifer.

“Detective. _Chloe,_ ” he said softly and took her hand, “No need to be ashamed. It’s not important if you have more or less experience, you just have to trust yourself. Listen to your body, it will tell you all you need to know.”

He waited for Chloe to look up to him and then gave her a reassuring smile.

“Let’s start again. When you’re… touching yourself.. do you prefer your _center_ or your _rear_?”

“My center,” Chloe answered quietly. Lucifer nodded contently.

“Okay. That rules out any anal toys. And when you take care of your center, do you like to insert something, like your fingers, or do you stay on _top_?”

“On top.”

“I see. No dildos then. That leaves us with all kind of vibrators.”

Lucifer lead Chloe to a shelve not far away, featuring a variety of vibrators. There were small bullet vibrators, bigger classical vibrators, g-spot and rabbit vibrators, love eggs, clitoral vibrators and clitoral suckers. Feeling rather overwhelmed by the sheer choice Chloe simply stared at the multitude of toys. Lucifer, on the other side, seemed quite familiar with all of them. He picked a small, golden one and showed it to her.

“How about a bullet vibe? It’s small, but powerful. Also, quieter than the classical vibrators, so you could use it even with the spawn near.”

“I would never do this with Trixie at home!” Chloe objected.

“Very well,” Lucifer shrugged, putting the vibrator back on the shelve. “How about this one?”

He took a tiny, black piece in the shape of a curved pebble and handed it over to her. It was so small that it fit snuggly in the palm of her hand. The surface was hard, but smooth at the same time. Catching Chloe’s questioning look he explained, “One of the best clit vibrators. Just put it on your most sensual spot and let it do its magic.”

“Well, it certainly is handy. But the surface is a bit too slippery for my taste.” Chloe handed the vibrator back, feeling gradually more confident and relaxing at least a little bit. Her fading tension didn’t go unnoticed by Lucifer. He gave her a beaming smile, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Ah, detective, now we’re getting somewhere.”

He took another vibrator, a red one that was almost six inches long, activated it and swung it through the air like a miniature sword.

“Lucifer!” Chloe hissed, making sure that they were still alone. “Stop it! You promised to behave!”

“I only agreed not to  _say_ anything you might consider inappropriate, and I didn’t. Anything else was not part of the deal,” Lucifer protested, but stopped the movement nonetheless. “So, what do you say?”

He wobbled the still humming toy briefly, before he deactivated it finally. Chloe contemplated it for a moment.

“It’s too big, I think.”

Before Lucifer could chose another toy, she took one for herself. It was a lilac vibrator, not more than four inches long and two inches wide. Its surface was velvet smooth and it featured a flexible, concave tip.

“This one looks nice. Not too big, not too slick, and I like the color.”

She pressed the button on the top side, surprised to hear almost no sound even when she felt the soft vibrations in her hand. It definitely was a pleasant sensation. A bright smile spread across Lucifer’s face and he rubbed his hands in delight.

“Fantastic. I think, we have winner then!”

She nodded and put the vibrator back on the shelve, reaching for one that was still boxed and sealed. When she saw the price tag, though, she faltered.

“Ninety-nine dollars? That’s too much. I… I can’t take it.”

“Nonsense. I’ll pay for it,” Lucifer offered almost instantly. When Chloe tried to protest, he interrupted her. “No, no. I insist. If this is what you want, what you _desire_ , then I’m more than glad to help you.”

He took a boxed vibrator, his sincere smile turning somewhat devilish.

“Not to mention then there is at least one piece from me that will make you climax.”

With that, he left her and made a beeline to the counter. Dumbfounded she stared at him, before she rolled her eyes. And here they were again, his infamous innuendos! With a deep sigh she hurried to catch up to him.

Adam stood behind the counter, still busy repacking Lucifer’s order. When he spotted Chloe behind Lucifer, he gasped.

“Oh my gosh, you’re still here? I’ve totally forgotten you, I’m so sorry. Usually I’m not so unobservant.” Turning to Lucifer he gave him a dismayed look. “Lucifer, you should have warned me that we’re not alone before we had our little hanky-panky,” he reproached.

Lucifer waved a hand, seeing no reason to be ashamed and therefore ignoring Adam’s visible discomfort.

“Don’t worry, my dear, she certainly had her share.”

He placed the vibrator on the counter.

“Now, the Detective chose this little sweetie here. Be so nice and put it on my bill, will you?”

Adam’s face lit up as he recognized the device.

“Oh, what an excellent choice. A quality product in itself. I’d say, a lovely toy for such a lovely lady like you. But I refuse to charge you for it. Take it as a reparation for any unease I have caused,” he pleaded with big eyes.

Grabbing a small black paper bag, he put the vibrator in it and handed it to Chloe. He seemed genuinely embarrassed, and Chloe couldn’t bring herself to reject his gift.

“Thanks,” she smiled.

“You’re welcome. I hope, you’ll visit us again soon,” Adam replied. Lucifer winked, “I’m sure she will. Maybe I’ll show her the pleasures of some nice bondage next time.”

“Yeah, only in your dreams!” Chloe shook her head and left the store. Following her swiftly Lucifer quipped, “Oh Detective, you’re already the highlight of my dreams, ever since I saw you in _Hot Tub High School_.”    

Unlike Chloe’s car, which stood a bit down the road, Lucifer’s corvette was parked right before the shop entrance, in the middle of a no-parking area as expected. Ignoring his last innuendo Chloe stopped right in front of it and turned to him.

“Lucifer, I really appreciate what you did back there, your… advice was really helpful. Even though I could have done without your _special performance_ ,” she said, making air quotes at the last words. “I’ll see you at the precinct tomorrow then.”

“Of course,” Lucifer replied. She had only gone a little way when he shouted, “Have fun with your new toy!”

Without turning around Chloe she waved him good-bye, a slow grin spreading on her lips. Oh, she would have fun indeed. Not only with her new vibe, but also with her won bet.


End file.
